


Trixie's April Fools

by PtitPooh5



Series: Trixie's shorties [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtitPooh5/pseuds/PtitPooh5
Summary: Chloe looked at Trixie. “What pen did you use Monkey? Don’t tell me that...”Trixie was holding a big Sharpie in hand, radiant. Chloe put her head in her hands.“I’m sorry Lucifer.” And she started to laugh again, followed by Trixie.“I think I will take the day off.” Lucifer mumbled and then with a big smile he told Trixie: “You’re gonna pay for this Urchin!”
Series: Trixie's shorties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685821
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Trixie's April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the Emotional Rollercoaster AU along 23th chapter. For those who didn't read that fic you might find some things strange but you should enjoy the story anyway. Well, I hope so!

Lucifer woke up and noticed that as almost each night, his wings had unfurled during the night and he brought them back in. Chloe was already up and he could hear her talking with Trixie in the kitchen. He rang the little bell and Chloe arrived a few seconds later.

As soon as she arrived in the room she started to laugh.

“What?” He signed.

“You should look in the mirror.”

She laughed all along while doing their morning routine. When she finished, he took the heavy backpack and went to the bathroom. Chloe and Trixie were laughing out loud now. He came back a few minutes later, frowning.

“Who did this?”

Trixie made a beaming smile. “Happy April fools’ Day Lucifer!”

“I thought it was about sticking paper fish on backs.”

“Not anymore.” Chloe answered. “In fact a little in school but it’s more just playing tricks now.” She started laughing again. “Do you need help washing?”

“I tried but it won’t go.”

Chloe looked at Trixie. “What pen did you use Monkey? Don’t tell me that...”

Trixie was holding a big Sharpie in hand, radiant. Chloe put her head in her hands.

“I’m sorry Lucifer.” And she started to laugh again, followed by Trixie.

“I think I will take the day off.” Lucifer mumbled and then with a big smile he told Trixie: “You’re gonna pay for this Urchin!”

“That’s fine Lucifer. I have a lot of paperwork to do anyway. Good luck with that!” And she laughed again.

__________

Half an hour later, the horns on his forehead, suns around his eyes and cat whiskers on his cheek were almost gone. His skin was all red but at least he had managed to remove almost everything.

He texted Maze. “Can you come? I would need your help.”

__________

The elevator doors opened and Lucifer heard Trixie complained.

“Every half an hour mom! Look!”

Lucifer hided a smile. “How was your day?”

“I received calls and texts every half an hour all day asking for Rosie.”

“Really?”

“Do you have something to do with this Lucifer?”

“Should I?”

Trixie grumbled and Chloe smiled.

“So, how was your day?”

“Boring. Paperwork mostly. And you?”

“Some shopping with Maze.”

“Shopping with Maze?”

“Lucifer!” Trixie shouted from her room.

“What? Do you have a problem Urchin?” 

“Mum, come see this!”

Chloe went to Trixie’s room followed by Lucifer. The room had been filled, but really filled, with multicolor balloons and a clear plastic film had been placed in the door frame to hold them all inside.

Chloe burst out laughing, followed by Lucifer.

“Very funny. What I am supposed to do with all this?”

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders.

“I thought kids liked balloons.”

“I’m not a kid anymore.”

“Really? I thought drawing on faces was a kid’s game.” He said casually.

Trixie tore the film and many balloons spread everywhere. Trixie phone buzzed and she answered.

“Wrong number,” she said as Lucifer and Chloe were going back to the main space.

“That was your shopping?” 

“Among others.”

They were not in the living room yet when Trixie screamed.

“What again?” Chloe asked.

Trixie arrived behind them. “There’s someone in my bathroom!”

“Really?” Lucifer grinned.

When Chloe saw the ‘someone’ she laughed. An inflated doll had been fully dressed and was sitting on the toilet.

“Lucifer! Serious?”

“What? She’s all dressed!”

“You’ve been busy!”

“Maze helped me. By the way, I invited her for dinner. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not!”

A few minutes later, a new scream startled them. When Trixie came back, she had a square of toilet paper in her hand with a spider drawn on it.

“Really?”

“I have talent, don’t I?”

“Do your homework Monkey, Maze will come for dinner.”

__________

Maze arrived at six thirty with chocolate cake. Lucifer was already cooking chicken.

“Can I take a piece now?”

“No. Only after dinner.” She looked at Lucifer. “So?”

“It was perfect! Thank you again for your help.”

“It was a pleasure. Really. Thanks for asking.”

Five minutes later, Trixie’s phone buzzed for the third time since she was at the penthouse. She answered and her face showed a surprised look.

“It was Rosie. She asked if she had messages today!”

Chloe couldn’t stop laughing and Lucifer and Maze followed. They finally sat at the table.

“Do you want some fruit juice Urchin?”

“Yeah! Sure!”

Lucifer put the glass in front of Trixie and seconds later she burst in laughing.

“Lucifer! Not again! I thought it was over!”

The ‘juice’ glass was strawberry jelly. Everybody laugh. Lucifer served everyone and they started eating. Two minutes later, Trixie stood up, her chair falling behind her.

“Disgusting!”

Chloe took a look in Trixie’s plate and removed a fake cockroach from her food.

“It will never stop?” Trixie complained.

“Like the few Sharpie marks still on my face!” 

They finished dinner without another incident. 

“Cake time!” Trixie claimed.

“Sure little human.” Maze went to pick the cake in the fridge. In fact, it was more chocolate squares than a real cake but it was chocolate so no complain here. Maze served Trixie first. The little girl took her spoon to take a first bite.

“Maze! Not you too!”

“It was Lucifer’s idea.”

The ‘cake’ was in fact sponge square covered with chocolate frosting.

“Don’t worry Urchin, I have a real one.”

“You really made her pay for this little prank!” 

“And I had so much fun!”

__________

“Time to go to bed Monkey!”

Lucifer and Chloe were sitting on the couch, cuddling. 

“Lucifer!” Trixie shouted once again.

Chloe looked at him. “What it was this time?”

“White frosting toothpaste? You know I really had a lot of fun today!”

Trixie arrived in the living room. “Do you have a real tube at least?”

“Of course! In your nightstand drawer.”

A little later, a “Waaahh” followed by a “This is ridiculous,” was heard.

“What?” Lucifer said to Chloe who was looking at him. “A little scary picture in the drawer and you get this.”

“Where did you found all those ideas?”

“On the web of course!”

Trixie came for her night kiss and they wish good night.

“I wonder if she will have some trouble to get in the sheets,” Lucifer said thoughtfully.

“Lucifer!” They heard from Trixie’s room.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

“What? I’m the Devil after all!”

**Author's Note:**

> So? Does it gives you some ideas for next year! I hope you had fun!


End file.
